


Promesas

by missginni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco le ha hecho a Blaise la promesa de que no tendrá sexo en un año. Probablemente fue un impulso, pero está decidido a cumplir su palabra. No cuenta, por supuesto, con un Harry Potter completamente decidido a que rompa dicha promesa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promesas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirem/gifts).



> Este fic fue un reto de Halloween impuesto por **Sirem**. La premisa era la siguiente:  
>  _"Un Drarry en el cuál Draco hace una promesa a alguien, no tendrá sexo en un año, Harry se entera e intenta que la rompa, solo para fastidiar."_
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y yo no gano nada escribiendo esto.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Harry, todavía sorprendido, al camarero de la discoteca donde se encontraba.

—Completamente. Incluso había dejado de venir cada noche, como hacía antes. Supongo que lo de hoy es una excepción —respondió sonriendo ante la mirada apreciativa que su cliente estaba lanzando al rubio sentado en la zona _vip_.

—Sí, es cierto, es su cumpleaños —se mordió el labio, pensando ya en un modo de actuar, y luego se volvió nuevamente hacia el camarero—. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que estás tan bien informado?

Después de una sonora carcajada, el hombre respondió:

—Bueno, no es alguien que pase precisamente desapercibido. Ni siquiera es alguien que sea conocido por su discreción. Y cuando todo este número de _"la promesa"_ comenzó, no se hablaba de nada más en todo el local.

—Me imagino.

—Además, es mi trabajo —añadió sonriendo—. Tengo una ingente cantidad de apuestas al respecto, y ya he perdido la cuenta de todos los chicos que han intentado hacer que rompa dicha promesa.

Harry se volvió nuevamente a mirar al chico rubio de la zona _vip_ , si cabe todavía más interesado. Era un reto. Le gustaban los retos. Era bueno logrando aquello que se proponía aun cuando tenía que pasar por encima de la voluntad de alguien. Persistencia Gryffindor lo llamaban. No estaría bien por su parte darle la espalda a un desafío, ¿verdad?

—Creo que voy a intentarlo —murmuró, con su mejor mirada de depredador pintada en la cara.

—¿En serio? —se rió el barman, sacando un cuaderno de debajo de la barra—. Apuesto a que ni siquiera te dirige una segunda mirada.

Harry se volvió hacia él, todavía sonriendo, y antes de alejarse contestó:

—Perderás.

 

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

No iba a atacarle de frente, o al menos no iba a parecerlo. Sabía cómo llamar su atención aun sin dirigirle una sola mirada, lo había probado en la escuela y los resultados habían sido más que satisfactorios. Bastaba con estar cerca de él, hablar un poco más alto de la cuenta y reírse en cantidades ingentes. La risa siempre llamaba su atención, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a oír ese sonido.

De modo que, arrastrando a un amigo hacia la zona _vip_ , se colocó cerca de la butaca donde el rubio estaba sentado, situándose estratégicamente a su espalda, en un sitio desde donde el Slytherin no pudiera verle directamente.

Sin perder el ritmo de la música, comenzó a bailar, acercando sus caderas a las del chico entre sus brazos, susurrándole algo al oído para paliar el ruido ambiente. Como si de una sincronización perfecta se tratase, el chico comenzó a reír, haciéndolo reír a él en el proceso, y provocando que el dueño de ese pelo rubio platino que destacaba en la oscuridad se girase, completando la escena.

No lo miró, a pesar de que sentía sus ojos clavados en la espalda, y siguió bailando y bromeando durante otros sesenta segundos, los justos para que un paso mal dado y un pequeño empujón lo hicieran tropezar _"accidentalmente"_ y agarrarse a una butaca ocupada que, oh, casualmente, estaba cerca.

—Sigues teniendo dos pies izquierdos, Potter. Pensaba que a estas alturas ya habrías desistido de intentarlo con el baile —respondió una voz que conocía muy bien, y que, como en los últimos tiempos, sonaba mucho más cordial que en el colegio.

—¡Malfoy! —dijo a modo de saludo, abriendo los ojos con fingida sorpresa—. Lo extraño es que tu no estés dándole una de tus magistrales clases a todo el local —añadió sonriendo.

—Sería perder el tiempo. Esta panda de patanes, tu incluido, no aprenderían ni en cien años.

—Yo no bailo mal, Draco —contestó, en ademán ofendido, usando deliberadamente su nombre de pila, como hacía siempre que lo estaba retando.

—Oh, sí, me ha quedado bastante claro después de ver tu... desenvuelta caída.

Malfoy sonrió, como si estuviese recordando otras tantas de sus torpezas pasadas.

—De modo que estabas mirando...

—Casualidad.

—¿Porqué no lo compruebas por ti mismo? —dijo tendiéndole la mano mientras le lanzaba una mirada retadora por encima de sus gafas, y sonreía de un modo muy poco inocente.

—Verás, no apruebo el suicidio. Si hubiese querido suicidarme le habría dicho a Voldemort lo que pensaba de él cuándo lo tenía delante.

—Si tienes miedo de estar equivocado, dilo. No hace falta que te inventes excusas, Draco.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse para dirigirse nuevamente a la pista, sabiendo que esas palabras requerían contestación por parte del rubio. Y, si no podía oírlo desde donde estaba, tendría que acercarse para dejarle las cosas claras, ¿no?

Sonriendo anticipadamente, logró dar un par de pasos antes de escuchar la voz de Draco justo en su oído.

—No niego que me has impresionado, —dijo, susurrando, mientras su cálido aliento le acariciaba la oreja—, pero tu intento de manipulación es patético. Te sigo el juego porque me das pena.

Harry no lo dejó dar un solo paso más. Girándose violentamente hacia él, se pegó a su cuerpo, mientras el ritmo de la canción se instalaba en sus caderas. Sus manos buscaron el cuerpo de Draco, primero posándose inocentemente sobre su cintura, avanzando casi por voluntad propia en dirección a su trasero. Su pecho buscó el contacto con el del hombre que todavía permanecía congelado sobre la pista de baile, y su boca, mucho más intrépida, buscó entretenimiento en la oreja de Malfoy, donde su lóbulo lucía demasiado tentador como para dejarlo tranquilo.

Un par de segundos fue el tiempo que necesitó Draco para reaccionar al insólito jueguecito del ex-Gryffindor. Sabía por qué lo hacía, no era tan ingenuo como para no darse cuenta, pero lo dejó hacer, aprovechando la oportunidad de poder tocar ese cuerpo que alguna vez se le había aparecido en sueños. Se dejó llevar por el ritmo de la música, disfrutando del contacto, buscando con sus manos profundizar las caricias un poco más, lo justo para su cuerpo se aproximase otro par de centímetros. En respuesta, Harry dibujó un reguero de besos desde la oreja a su mandíbula, acariciando con su lengua la nívea piel de su cuello para después respirar sobre ella. 

Draco se estremeció, y como si fuese la señal que estaba esperando, el moreno pegó más su cadera, devorando cualquier resquicio de aire que quedase entre ellos.

La fricción de sus miembros era demasiado tentadora, se sentía demasiado bien como para estar permitida, y durante un momento olvidó cómo había llegado hasta ahí, y sobre todo el por qué. Sólo... necesitaba todavía más contacto, y buscó la piel morena para saborearla con su boca. El cálido sonido de un gemido, y la pulsante erección que ya sentía contra la suya, fue toda la invitación que necesitó para colar sus manos bajo la camiseta de Harry, tratando de saciarse de esa piel.

Sintió como Harry volvía acercarse a su oreja, con la respiración demasiado agitada, y se estremeció de nuevo, más violentamente esta vez.

—¿Sabes lo que es una verdadera pena? —preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta continuó—. Que no vayas a poder terminar esto por culpa de tu promesa...

Sin ni siquiera comprender lo que estaba diciendo, y demasiado excitado como para resistirlo más, buscó sus labios y no pudo evitar el gemido de placer que escapó de su garganta cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Ambos se estremecieron mientras sus manos hacían mas profundas las caricias...

Y entonces Harry recordó.

Haciendo un ultimísimo esfuerzo de voluntad, logró separarse de Draco, respirando más que agitadamente. Estaba ardiendo, y no sólo porque hacía calor en el local. Hubiese querido hacer una salida de escena mucho más digna, pero ¡Joder! Eso se había convertido en un castigo para si mismo y no para Draco.

Sin lograr encontrar su voz para decir alguna colorida frase de despedida, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de Malfoy en dirección a la puerta, pensando en cómo diablos iba a bajársele el calentón ahora.

Pero ni siquiera había recorrido la mitad de la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta, cuando sintió una mano agarrarle del brazo, y la ronca voz de Malfoy pronunciar.

—A la mierda la promesa, Potter. No se en qué estaría pensando cuando se me ocurrió prometerle a Blaise algo así. Pero te juro que vas a arrepentirte de hacer que la palabra de un Malfoy no valga nada.

Harry sonrió, y simplemente apuró el paso todavía más para llegar cuanto antes a su apartamento. Oh, sí, esa promesa se la haría cumplir.

Desde la barra, un asombrado camarero sacó su libreta, preparando ya las apuestas. ¿Cuántos polvos echarían antes de que el rubio volviese a cansarse? No sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que eso ocurriera. Quizás toda una vida.


End file.
